Storm Clouds Book Four
by N7 Dragon
Summary: Book Four of the Inheritance Cycle. Rated M for a good reason. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so don't kill me. But, don't coddle me either.

I'm assuming that everyone who reads this has already read Brisingr.

Just so everyone knows and I don't get sued, I do not own these characters or their setting it all belongs to Christopher Paolini.

This is my interpretation of his genius.

The city of Feinster was quiet. Not silent but there was less disruption out here, out upon the ramparts of the city's walls than in the great hall.

Eragon sighed heavily. It had been a week since the city had fallen to the Varden and still the council bickered. And all of them call upon the great Dragon Rider to back them on their vague claims of wisdom and intelligence. Eragon chuckled mirthlessly at the thought, not too long ago no one would have given a damn about what he thought.

His smile quickly faded as a cart piled high with corpses left a nearby gate and continued to the pillar of smoke outside the city, the over laden cart left behind it a foul stench of corrupted flesh. The few people that were in the streets quickly dispersed upon its arrival.

_Such loss,_ Eragon thought.

"Eragon?"

He turned to see Arya standing nearby; her face was full of concern at the sight of the depressed Rider.

"Yes Shadeslayer?" Replied Eragon trying to make a half-hearted attempt to make a joke and smile, but failed to do it himself.

The corners of the elf's mouth twitched faintly, "Nasuada wants to speak with you, I think it's a new mission."

"Thank you – I'll go see her now."

Arya grabbed his forearm as Eragon tried to pass her. She searched his face for any indication of pain or fatigue. But Eragon had hidden his face, masking it with a skill he had learned directly from the elf standing before him.

"Eragon … are you alright? I haven't seen Saphira in a couple of days."

Eragon's face softened a fraction at the mention of Saphira. And Arya released his arm.

_She's hiding._

"She's … hunting; we both decided that we needed some time to … accept what has happened."

_She fears the possibility of my death. _Eragon thought sadly.

"Eragon … we need to talk. Just as friends. … You're the only friend I have." The last part was only just above a whisper.

Eragon felt a flash of pity. _She deserves better than this, to only have me as a friend, a love sick Rider who finds her the center of his thoughts who she does not love back._

"Eragon stop pitying me! I am an adult! I can survive without a multitude of friendships!!!!" Her eyes shot daggers at him that pierced his heart.

"How? … _never mind_ – Arya you shouldn't have to just survive. You deserve better."

"That doesn't matter; all I am concerned about is wining this war. So you can't take your pity and give it to someone who needs it."

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend you."

No words were spoken for an eternity.

Eragon broke the silence, "how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Your face betrayed you." Arya replied softly.

She then walked gracefully away before Eragon said "I would be happy to speak with you Arya."

She stopped for a moment and looked back at him. She nodded her head. There was little emotion apparent upon her face but her eyes showed the depths of her gratitude at his acceptance. She then continued on and out of sight.

To Eragon's relief Nasuada was not in the great hall playing politics with the other 'leaders' of the Varden. She had retired to her office and awaited Eragon there. Eragon thanked the page that had informed him and quickly retreated from the hall before anyone found out he was there.

One of the Night Hawks on duty announced Eragon before he was allowed to enter the room. Nasuada was sitting behind a desk piled high with official looking papers. There were dark smudges beneath her lusterless eyes

"Nasuada! When was the last time you slept!?"

Nasuada only smiled, exhaustion apparent in the simple gesture.

"Eragon your concern is touching but I'm one of the few things holding the Varden together. No, don't argue with me it's the truth, no matter how much those imbeciles in the great hall have to say about it." She closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh. She seemed to have trouble opening her eyes again.

_She and Arya … they both need to get away from this war, but neither will allow it and one won't admit it. _Eragon thought.

"Very well … but I'm still worried."

Nasuada's smile widened a margin at his last comment. She was still having trouble opening her eyes.

"I have received reports from the Varden's spies of a training camp close to Belatonna. You are to destroy it, leave nothing. Prepare yourself and Saphira to leave in three days."

"Understood." After giving Nasuada another worried glance before turning to the door.

When the door closed there was the barest whisper: "I'm sorry Eragon, but it must be done. Their blood is on my hands, I pray that one day you will forgive me."

_Saphira_ called Eragon.

_Yes little one_, she replied.

_We have a new mission; we are to destroy a military training camp near Belatonna._

_I will return soon._

Eragon put his mental shields back up and thought _how much longer before this is all over? Will it take our lives? Or just our ability to live?_

So how was it? Please Review and Respond. Don't like it? Then don't read any more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi all, here's chapter two.

Now there is going to be a lot of violence and not in a good way. Please when reviewing please go easy on me; this is setting up more conflict on the way.

Once again I do not own any of these characters they are all owned by Christopher Paolini and owe their

existence to him.

_This is how it is meant to be._

High above the ground flew a brilliant blue dragon. Her scales shone in the early morning twilight. With her was an elven looking human who reveled in the crashing wind whipping past his face. His huge grin mirrored the dragon's mental one.

_Ahh _thought Eragon.

_Eragon … I see the camp._

Eragon sighed _and thus reality returns and violence is ordered._

_I'm sorry little one but some things must be done._

_I know Saphira … I know._

They began to descend closer to the ground.

Eragon let out a massive yawn that made Saphira wonder if he had injured himself. Eragon's mental reassurance relaxed her again but not for long. Not long after Eragon had unhinged his jaw a small fly flew right into his mouth. Saphira rumbling laughter worried her Rider. It might alert the sentries.

_Laugh all you want _Eragon thought at her, _you'll just make the same mistake._

Her chuckling only intensified.

But soon both were mirthless as the smoke from the fires of an army came into close view.

_Saphira, just in case … I love you._

_I love you to Little._

They descended on the unsuspecting Imperial troops. Most of them weren't even awake yet in the early morning; false dawn had just begun to emerge in the east.

_Now Saphira._

Eragon and Saphira had already agreed on a plan, Saphira would blast the tents from the sky with her flame and Eragon would dispatch any spellcasters. The screams from their initial satisfied both of them as they prepared for their second strafing run.

Eragon sensed few spellcasters and quickly began to dispatch them.

As Saphira finished her fourth pass, she noticed something.

_Eragon, something is wrong…_

_What?_

_These soldiers seem to be too small … and their screams are too shrill to be adults. _

Looking down Eragon saw that indeed the writhing bodies bellow, were those of children.

_What is this? _Saphira asked._ Why were these younglings here?_

They moved closer to the center of many a child's hell.

Small bodies were burnt to cinders, and miniature corpses were missing their skin, having melted off in the attack. But what would haunt Eragon for the rest of his life was the smell, the charred stench of cooked human, the scent of crisped hair.

_We …_ thought Saphira

_I know._

They landed and Eragon slipped off Saphira, he was completely and utterly overwhelmed by the devastation he had created. Eragon fell to his knees and began to dry heave, later he might remember to count his blessings at having forgotten to eat breakfast; mabye.

Neither dragon nor Rider noticed a small figure moving silently behind them.

"For the KING!!!!" Yelled the figure.

Neither Eragon nor Saphira could move as a knife penetrated the back of Eragon's tunic.

The knife failed to penetrate the Dwarven chainmail that Eragon wore.

He quickly disarmed the girl and restrained her.

However he was quite taken aback at her menacing eyes and sunken appearance.

_The child looks half dead _thought Eragon.

"You will die for your crimes today filth," cried the girl. She couldn't have been over twelve.

Eragon didn't think he could withstand the verbal abuse much longer … not after what he had done. So he decided to enter her mind instead. The need to know why all these children were here, to know why the girl had said those things.

The answers he found were shocking. This camp was the not the first of many such camps. It was a place where the children of the families of those suspected of treachery, with or without the Varden, were sent to be brainwashed and taught that Galbatorix was the supreme being. The children were thrown together and left to fend for themselves guards kept them in the camp at first until they accepted they could not leave. They killed each other to survive; they looted the bodies and used them as bait to lure crows and rats to eat. When this food ran they would steal from nearby farms. And when this failed the children would begin cannibalism. This idea was tainted with the aura of the Ra'zac. The children did not know why they were in the camps or what their purpose was, their only visitors were the deceased Ra'zac, who used the camps as feeding grounds, and those who 'taught' them about the King.

_Saphira … we must tell the Varden._

_Yes but what to do with the girl?_

"Slytha," said Eragon.

The girl crumpled to the ground in a deep sleep. Eragon modified the spell so that it would wear off in a couple of hours.

_Eragon …_

"Do we bring her with us?"

_I think we should, perhaps the elves can find something we missed._

Eragon stared at the child for a long minute. "No she doesn't have anything else, they were never meant to know anything else."

Saphira said nothing, she just looked at him with sad sympathetic eyes. Her heart echoed with the pain she and Eragon shared. A heart that now only contained a void.

_Nasuada … She knew…._ Thought Saphira

_No she couldn't have … she wouldn't send me to kill children… would she?_

Eragon was beginning to feel like a small child again. He couldn't get past his grief let alone Saphira's.

_I'm afraid that she knew, little one, the spies would have included the … nature of this place…_

Eragon did not respond, his entire body resonated with anger. Nasuada had made him do this. She had done this even though she knew what would happen. Eragon quickly got back into Saphira's saddle and they flew south to the Varden leaving behind them an orphan's graveyard, open to the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi all, here's chapter 3. Now I might have some bad news… The school year is almost upon me and while I am in its control I will probably not be writing much, if any (This year is going to be hell for me). I can try to continue on the weekends and on the holidays. I also have a few other things to say. First, I will not be revealing anything in the future of this fic, I like it sometimes but here it would only damage the story. Second, I need reviews, if I don't get enough of them I will believe that no one is interested in my fic and I will delete it (adding to subscriptions and favorites works to). I have done it before on a different site.

Now here is the chapter.

***###***###***###***###***

There are many frightening things in the world; Urgols, Shades, Sea Serpents, Spirits. Some are more fearsome than others. Some can stop a man's heart with a single apathetic glance. Some force their victims to live their worst nightmares – after changing them to be more fear inspiring. And some, well; some exist only at the borders of one's imagination.

But none of these, real or illusion, can be used to compare a Dragon and her Rider in full fury.

Saphira almost literally shot across the land, so enraged by her perceived betrayal by Nasuada that she gave no thought to her actions.

Eragon … is not a dragon. After his rage wore off, his face having been whipped into a marble statue by the chilled wind, the self loathing began to take root within his mind.

_Stars … I am a monster … I have killed children. – Am I now any better than Galbatorix? _

These thoughts plagued Eragon for hours as they skimmed across clouds at, if Eragon was aware of her state of mind, reckless bordering on suicidal. It did not matter; both now began to believe that death was too good for them.

As they neared the Varden's encampment, Eragon began to come to his senses. He attempted to reason with Saphira, but all he received was the backlash of her furious rage. Eragon could only make out three words from the maelstrom of emotion echoing within Saphira's mind.

_Betrayal!!! Death!!! Revenge!!!_

The Dragon had been unleashed. And Eragon was helpless to stop her. He did the only thing he could do.

Eragon warned Arya.

_Arya!!_

_Eragon!? … What is wrong!? … Why is Saphira roaring in anger!?_

_I have no time to explain, Saphira has gone into a rage and I can't stop her! She is targeting Nasuada! Quickly do what you can … we are almost upon you!!!_

Arya took off sprinting through the camp, alerting the other elves along the way. She feared the worst as she approached Nasuada's pavilion. _What could have done this? Why does Saphira blame Nasuada? _

Arya burst past the Nighthawks on duty and yelled at Nasuada: "Saphira has returned and she is angry at you!"

This message confused many of the persons within the tent, but not Nasuada.

Once when Nasuada was a young girl, she had been learning to ride horses. And with her newly acquired novice, she attempted to tame one of her father's wild stallions. She had jumped bareback onto the horse's back from the fence and immediately the horse panicked. It took off at a dead run and broke past the shouting guards and the screaming grooms.

Normally a horse will stop running after being spooked. But Nasuada remained on the stallions back, clinging to what little she could hold literally for life. The added pressure 'spurred' it on. The horse did not stop until it reached a grove of trees high in the Beors. Nasuada had grabbed a branch and the horse continued on without her until it passed out of sight.

Nasuada remained in the wilderness of the Beor Mountains for nearly two days before Arya found her. Her father was furious to say the least. But, the experience had taught Nasuada a lot about fear.

This experience however taught a lesson in terror.

She had known this would occur, but the anticipation had only made it worse. But before Nasuada could do anything, Saphira arrived.

The enraged Dragon went straight into the tent, the Nighthawks leaping to get out of her way. Nasuada could only stare as Saphira closed in on her.

"_Of all the ways to go…"_ Nasuada thought.

Her eyes closed and awaited release.

But nothing came, after an eternity waiting for death Nasuada cautiously looked to see her executioner.

Arya stood between Saphira and Nasuada, her hands raised as though trying to scare off a mundane predator. The action appeared too many to be futile, after all what could one elf do against a dragon? But Saphira stopped; her eyes remained fixed upon the Varden's leader. Arya slowly moved closer to the Dragon as Eragon moved out of his saddle just as slowly.

Together they approached Saphira's front and initiated an act that shocked many of the on looking rebels. They embraced a furiously enraged Dragon. Together they had their arms around Saphira's neck and sent images and emotions of calmness and love. Slowly Saphira regained control of her emotions.

_Eragon … Arya … … Thank you. _The Dragon thought simply at only the two wrapped around her throat.

_Nasuada, Eragon is no longer a member of the Varden. If you try to cross me in this decision – I will kill you and any who try to stop me. We will work with the elves and through them – you. Never with hold such knowledge again._

Saphira's thoughts were broadcasted to everyone within the camp.

Nasuada only shuddered and nodded mutely.

Saphira left immediately, no longer respecting the once proud leader of the Varden. Eragon, having released Saphira during her short speech, stared at Nasuada for several long moments before leaving the pavilion and following Saphira.

Within the canvas walls the silence was palpable. Arya broke the quiet in an explosive whisper. "What did you do to them that caused this?" "What have you done?"

Nasuada stared dumbly at entrance that Eragon had disappeared through.

"Whatever you have done to them, it must have been …"

Arya left her words hanging by gossamer thread before letting them fall; she left the tent and walked to where Eragon's tent was pitched.

Hesitating on the thresh hold of the shelter, Arya mentally called out to Eragon.

His response shook her too her soul. The music of her mind stopped abruptly.

Eragon lost control of his emotional walls momentarily when he had responded to Arya. She felt his anger at Nasuada, his hatred of Galbatorix, his fear of her rejecting his friendship. But what truly shocked her was the overwhelming feeling of self loathing.

_Eragon … what has happened?_

Eragon did not answer. But Arya felt his acceptance for her to enter. His walls now reestablished. Arya still saw the echo of his break down in his brown eyes when she entered.

"I am leaving the Varden; I hold no obligation to Nasuada. She has betrayed me, and I find all oaths between us void. – Arya would I be welcome with the Elves?" His face crumpled at his last words.

Arya thought to herself, _why would he worry? The elves would always welcome his support. My mother may question his intentions but I'll worry about that later. _

"Eragon … they would always happily accept any help you could give."

Eragon looked close to another break down. Arya moved quickly to him and drew the shattered Dragon Rider into a reassuring embrace. Eragon clung to her with the determination of a frightened five year old.

He sobbed out, "They won't accept me when they learn what I have done."

"Eragon, no matter what I will still be your friend, but please I need to know, what happened?"

Eragon shook his head violently. Clinging to her tighter he replied, "I can't."

"Eragon please, I want to help you, please you are scaring me."

The truth enforcing Arya's words was enough to shock him out of his misery. Arya was never scared.

Eragon rebuilt his mental fortifications quickly and told her to ask Nasuada.

"I can't tell you what happened; I may … lose control and my magic…"

Arya shuddered in his embrace; their magic was linked to their emotions and controlled through the ancient language. Losing control meant releasing a good part of their reserves of energy. And being a Rider meant that Saphira would bear the brunt of the release. The resulting shockwave would suck all the energy within several miles to the Dragon, as she and her magic – imploded.

"I understand Eragon. I won't ask Saphira either."

Eragon expressed his thanks by tightening his grip on Arya before releasing her. The Rider looked her into her eyes and said, "Thank You Arya, I won't blame you if you decide to end our friendship once you learn the truth."

Arya looked at him as though to say 'that will never happen'. The elf got to her feet and at the flap; she stopped and said, "Eragon, I will always be at least your friend". Then she was gone.

***###***###***###***###***

Authors Note

One last thing, there is a very good chance that I will revise chapters after they have been posted.


End file.
